The Unlikely Hero
by Azumi
Summary: Davis Motomiya is your normal goggle boy, a little insane but all round a good person. From his POV a story about where fantasy can make even Davis a knight in shining armor.


¦-¦ The Unlikely Hero ¦-¦  
  
Disclaimer- That's face it folks, I do not own Digimon, just IZZY! HE'S MINE! HA HA HA!. (actually I have in no way made these characters but for the sake of my sanity [*evilly smiles*] and yours let's just say Izzy is mine. O.K.?) Listen you get the point. I am just rambling on and on. Why are you still reading this? READ THE STORY! Stop. Stop. That's IT! I'm not talking to you any more! DAVIS, my short minded goggle headed boy, TAKE IT AWAY!  
  
-¦-Chapter 1-º-All set to go-¦-  
  
My name is Daisuke Motomiga. And if you ever call me that, I'll kill you. All my friends and those not wishing to meet their ends call me Davis, nice ring to it huh? Davis. D-A-V-I-S! Davis! Say it with me. Davis! Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis.  
  
"DAVIS!" Tai yells as he jumps through the door of my room. Tai! Tai! TAICHI KAMIYA IS IN MY ROOM! Tai! Tai! Tai is in my room!  
  
"Yes, Tai?" I answer merrily, Tai! Tai! Tai, my hero! He is in my room! I pick up the rest of my stuff and shove it in my duffle bag.  
  
"Are you ready to go? Isn't this great?! Just think, the Caribbean! Can you believe it!?" His eyes widen and water, his smile goes from ear to ear.  
  
"Yes! All over the beach are half naked girls soon including Kari!" I shout a little too loud and Tai gives me the dirtiest look.  
  
"First of all, Kari is my sister, dumb ass." He walks up to me and hits the back of my head hard. "And second of all, she's T.K.'s girl! Get over it man!" He barks and starts walking out of my room and screams when Jun tries to plant a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Run Tai! RUN!" I scream as I push Jun off Tai, she gives an evil glare at me and runs after Tai.  
  
"Tai! Wait up Tai! Hey, I'm not wearing any underwear!" I close my eyes in horror, she's getting more and more desperate!  
  
"You've grown." I hear a voice ask sadly. I turn and find an angel on my bed wings folded and her mood changing eyes staring gently.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask and her head cocks in confusion and gives an annoyed smile.  
  
"You used to think I was your own guardian angel." I stare blankly, she wasn't real, she was just an imaginary friend I had when I was little. She's not real. She's not real. She's not real. She's not real.  
  
"Davis, how come you stopped believing in me? You hurt me that day, so I left. But I stuck back in this Hell hole. Hey what's that bag?" She points with a pale arm to my duffle bag.  
  
"Oh, I'm going away for awhile. Why?"  
  
"Can I come?" She asks with a pleading voice.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?" She asks and I sigh, I told her no, why can't she just take the answer?  
  
"Because what am I going to tell everyone? 'Hi guys! Oh, her? She's a half human half Digimon who's also my Guardian Angel. Do you mind if she comes?' Sure, Sure Ryejak. They'll love that!" Her wings tighten as she sighs, her long dark brown hair thrown back in a loose ponytail.  
  
"Well, do you think it's easy being me? Huh? I'm always being sucked from the digital world to this world, I never know where I'm going to be next!" She folds her arms and opens my drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans. She pushes me out my own bedroom door and puts it on, taking off her white dress. I clear my throat.  
  
"Forget something?" I say and try not to peek my head in, Davis, you da man! Who else has a half naked angel in their room? Huh? Huh? Not Tai! Not T.K.! Not even Matt!  
  
"Ah. Oh, of coarse, a shirt! Can I have one?" I open my mouth ready to say no but she interrupts me. "Thanks, Davis." I bang on the door, and try to unlock it.  
  
"Don't make me get Veemon! He'll kick your aass!" I yell and keep kicking the door, Veemon lays on the living room couch sipping a Coke.  
  
"I will?" He says confused. "But I thought you said she was hot?" I hear a muffled laugh from in my room and I run over to veemon, grab his soda and give him the evil eye.  
  
"You will if you know what's good for you!" I say giving him back his Coke, he shrugs his shoulders takes a sip.  
  
"You are a complicated yet simple man, Davis." He says picking up a Play boy Magazine, I rip it out of his hands.  
  
"Hey, Digimon shouldn't read this stuff. Hey, July's special edition with Brittany Spears. Damn. You know Veemon? She's a dumb blonde who is trying her best to make it, wanna see my impression of Brittany?" Veemon nods lazily and I smile drunkenly, then wink like I do when I try to put the moves on Kari.  
  
"Oh, boys! My boobs are bigger than my head! And guess what!? I'm a virgin, just like Madonna!" Veemon blows coke out of his nose and tries to stop choking while laughing stupidly.  
  
"What are you doing, Daisuke?" I turn around and Ryejak smiles, black wings still folded back and almost matched her, once mine, navy blue shirt, but on it was something that wasn't there. It was the symbol of shadows, strange.  
  
"Did you just call me. Daisuke?" I growl and she winks.  
  
"Oh, of coarse not, Daisuke." She says and laughs along with Veemon. I turn to Veemon and he shuts up.  
  
"I said not t call me that! I hate that name! I don't call you Ryejakmon!"  
  
"Yeh, because if you did, I'd kill you!" She stretched her wings threateningly and folded them back. She winks at Veemon who throws the Play Boy over his shoulder. "Besides, it doesn't matter, I've known you since you were what? Three? Four?"  
  
"Actually I was Five." I say and she sighs.  
  
"You were five? Wow. You were really immature for your age." I nod bitterly and mutter something I hope she doesn't hear and she growls. "Davis, You've known me since I was born. It was weird for me starting at age five but I 'digivolved' unlike normal digimon, I digivolved with years, I went from five, to ten to now fourteen." She opened her mouth to say more but the Jun came back in the house, crying in defeat.  
  
"Davis! Davis! Why doesn't Tai love me!?" Jun cries and without thinking that much I screamed back.  
  
"Because he's going out with Aurora. Well that and you're a sluty bitch who stalks guys that are way too cool to even look your way!" Ryejak looks at me and I turn pale. "Oh, shit."  
  
"DAVIS!" Jun ran into the living room and charged at me, screaming like a banshee. When she came in the room Ryejak clothes lined her and Jun stared at Ryejak for the longest time.  
  
"Don't touch Davis." Ryejak snaps at Jun who weakly nods and gulps. She slowly stood up and backed up into the wall.  
  
"Who. Who are you?" Jun asks and Ryejak freezes up, staring at me. 'What do I say?' She says with her now brown eyes. I almost said she was my guardian angel, but then I noticed that Ryejak's wings were missing.  
  
"She's Ryea Jaki. Yes." I say and Ryejak gives an 'Well that could've been better!' expression.  
  
"Re. What? How do you say that?" Jun asks rubbing her head and trying to see straight.  
  
"Re-a is her first name, and Jack-e is her last. But Ryejak, pronounced Ra- jack, is what her friends call her." I give a hopeful nod and Jun slowly stands on shaky legs.  
  
"Oh, hi. Why are you here?" Jun asks and again Ryejak pleas with her eyes to make up an excuse.  
  
"Oh, ah. She's just a friend." I say and Jun gives a 'sure' glance and shakes her head. Just then I looked over to the living room's door way and saw Matt staring at Ryejak.  
  
"Hey, are you going on the trip?" He asks and waits for one of us to answer. I open my mouth to say no, but she beats me.  
  
"Yes Mr., Ishida, I am going." She says and smiles, I shake my head but keep my mouth shut. SHIT!  
  
"Fine, you got your clothes and stuff packed? We're waiting in the car. The rest of the band left yesterday but I had to get my hair done and my hair stylist only works on Fridays. Well, least we get our own private plane!" Matt smiles and waves, walking out the door.  
  
"Wait, Matt!" Jun screams and Matt eyes goes wide, he turns briefly and quickly to turn from slow walk to death run.  
  
"AH!" He yells as Jun tackles him.  
  
"Well, that's nothing new." Ryejak says quietly and looks cunningly at me. Her once brown eyes turn sly dark orange.  
  
"You can't come, you're a digi. Thing!"  
  
"Thanks Daisuke! You really know how to make your friend feel great! Last time I saw you, you were ten! That was four years and the reason I left to go back to the digital world was because you wouldn't shut up about some over perky goody-goody named Kari." I turn bright red, Ryejak and I were best friends since I was five until I was ten, until Kari and Tai came into the immediate picture. "It was July 4, I was in a ruckus because of American Independence day. Not like the Japanese care but I asked if you wanted to go see the fireworks. About that time you fell in love with Kari and I didn't matter." She says softly, her clever orange eyes turn to the saddest heartbreak blue I've ever seen.  
  
"Look, Ryejak. I know you have a thing for me but..."  
  
"Do not!" She cuts me off defiantly, eyes turning to heated red.  
  
"Yeh, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, you're not even human! You're half digimon and half human. You don't even know why that happened. I love Kari." Just then Matt ran in, his shirt half ripped off and lips stick kisses all over his face and chest, he panted loudly.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go, cause if you're not, I'm going to leave you. I got Sora with Jun hog pinned in the front yard. Are you all set to go?" I nod and Ryejak nods, red orbs turning to placid (cool word huh? I am so smart! Check it out another word for Davis should be cute, perfect stud. Ah, so another word for Davis would be Cuperud.) gray. We both get into the van with the rest of the gang, everyone meets Ryejak and don't understand how they've never met her. The van pulls up to the airport and everything gets set. Without knowing what lies ahead we took off on a journey that we'd never forget. 


End file.
